The commonly used safety systems have a disadvantage in that the systems stop functioning entirely or partially after an explosion or an earthquake, because essential parts of installations are no longer located in the correct position, as a result of which varies data such as pressure levels, leaks and fire can no longer be observed. A consequence is that the pressure may reach dangerous levels at certain tanks and/or conduits, as a result of which the situation becomes irreversible, which may lead to a disaster with all due consequences. If, after an explosion and/or an earthquake, the fire extinguishing system is also no longer located in the correct position, a fire can spread very rapidly, which may cause a situation to become increasingly dangerous and more difficult to control with every minute. In most circumstances, the supply of dangerous substances can no longer be stopped, because certain valves no longer function and/or are no longer within reach because of the chaos. This may also apply to installations which are provided at great depths under water. If the supply of gas or oil by the existing safety systems cannot be stopped in time, this may lead to an environmental disaster, in which the costs to restore damage to the environment, fishing activities and the tourist industry may become enormous.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,424 discloses injecting fluid nitrogen in an annulus of a double walled pipe, in order to freeze the pipe and form a plug in the pipe. It was found that the system according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,424 is not satisfactory in a number of conditions, which prevents the plug from being created or prevents the plug from being created fast enough.